Opposites Attract
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: Eli has been dating Julia for 2 years and has cheated on her the whole time. Can anyone make him change his ways before he pushes away the only girl that cares? Eli/Julia/Clare VERY MATURE
1. Just A Game

**Opposites Attract**

A/N: Hey hey hey. This popped into my head the other day so I'm trying it out. Apologizing now for typos it's 5am.

A little out of character. Clare isn't a virgin. She is still extremely gifted and smart. Eli is a player. Julia is not dead and attends Degrassi. Highly Mature. Ok; go.

Eli got out of bed and stretched. He stood on his cold floor in his boxers staring back at his bed at his girlfriend, Julia. She stayed at his house pretty much every night. He didn't really mind but it kind of got in the way when he would try to cheat on her. He always found it funny that she knew about the cheating but never left him. Maybe that was the reason that he continued to do it. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. While he was brushing his teeth his felt arms wrap around his chest.

"Good morning gorgeous." Said a small voice

Eli smirked. "Hey you." He said turning around to face Julia.

"I don't feel like going to school today." She pouted.

"Oh but sadly, we must." He said going to get dressed.

Julia sighed and picked up some of her clothes off his floor throwing some of them in a bag and putting some on. She walked in the bathroom and got ready.

The halls of Degrassi were packed as they arrived at school and went to their lockers. Julia gave Eli a quick kiss and walked off to her first class. He immedietly took out his phone and texted Bianca.

'Hey, first period free?' he texted her and waited for a reply.

He took some books out of his locker and walked aimlessly through the halls. Suddenly he felt someone bump his shoulder and he looked over. He didn't know the boys name but he had recognized him.

"Sorry dude." the boy said walking towards some lockers where a girl he definitly recognized stood. Clare Edwards was talking with him looking more gorgeous than ever. Eli sighed watching them, obviously in love. Why couldn't he have that? He loved Julia but not like those two loved each other. Clare glanced over at him noticing he was staring. She gave him a disgusting look and grabbed KC's hand pulling him away. Eli wasn't surpirsed. Clare couldn't stand him. He tried to hook up with her at the begining of the year and she slapped him across the face which he thought was a little much. Maybe the fact that he wanted her but couldn't have her was why he was drawn to her. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at the message.

'Boiler room, 5 minutes.' it was from Bianca.

Eli stood in the boiler room leaning against a wall. It was dark in there which was good for him. He didn't want to see the face of the girl he was cheating on his girlfriend with. The door opened and two girls stepped in. One was Bianca and Eli didn't recognize the other girl.

"I brought a friend." Bianca said.

"What is she gonna do, watch?"

"No." Bianca smirked hoping Eli would catch the hint. He raised his eye brows at her.

"What's your name?" He asked the other girl.

"Jenna." She replied.

Without hesistating he walked over to her and pinned her against the wall kissing her slowly.

Bianca rolled her eyes obviously not impressed. Immediately she pulled Eli's belt off quickly as he was still kissing Jenna. Bianca unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor revealing his erection. She stood behind him and kissed his neck.

"Remember the rules." he mumbled through kisses.

"I know." Bianca said rolling her eyes again. "No biting."

Jenna reached her hand down into his boxers and grabbed his cock in her hand. Eli let out a breath against her lips. She smirked at him.

"Is the famous Eli actually impressed by something?" She asked stroking him.

He shook his head. "Just like that it's not the same routine." he said.

Bianca grumbled a little.

"Jealous?" He asked her.

"No." Bianca said angrily.

"Shouldn't have brought her then." He said grabbing Jenna's hair lightly and pushing her down so she was faced with his cock.

Bianca moved in front of him and started kissing him hard.

Jenna slid his boxers off and took him into her mouth. He moaned into his kiss with Bianca. She ran her fingers through his hair roughly. As Jenna used her mouth to pleasure him Bianca used her hand so they were both satisfying him at the same time. He moved his lips away from Bianca and grabbed her hair. She moaned a little.

"Mm..Jenna..faster." he said while using his free hand to grope Bianca's breasts. Jenna obeyed his request and began sucking him faster. He moaned more and sucked at Bianca's neck. She gasped and moaned his name. He smirked as Jenna continued.

"What B?" He said looking at her intently.

"I want you." She said grinding herself against his leg.

"Well now, you know that can't happen."

"I know but you know it's true."

"This is as close as you get." He said feeling her grip tighten on his dick.

This pushed him closer to an orgasm surprisingly and he moaned. He heard Jenna moan and looked down to her leaning against Bianca a little.

"You want me baby?" He smirked. She moaned again and felt his cum fill her mouth. She swallowed it and backed away from him standing up. Bianca fixed her shirt a little and looked at him. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them looking for his belt. Bianca tossed it to him and he smirked.

"Why do you have to be so sexy." Bianca asked him.

"Just born that way." He said putting his belt on.

She shook her head. Eli looked to Jenna and smiled. She nodded at him.

"Was it what you expected?" he asked her.

"Better." She said.

The bell was ringing telling them first period was over. Jenna grabbed her bag and Bianca did the same.

"Bye ladies." Eli smirked.

The both giggled a little and left the boiler room.

Eli took a deep breath and left the room to find Julia.


	2. Leavin'

"Oh Mr. Player do you feel like the man now?"

He spotted her at her locker and walked up behind her kissing her neck. She pushed him away and gave him a stern look.

"What?" He said.

"You weren't in your first period class."

"How do you know?"

"I walked by, tried to text you to see if you wanted to skip but I guess you already had your early morning sexcapade." She said, basically shouting. People were staring, including Clare and KC.

"Juls..I.."

"Save it, I'm sure it's something I've already heard." She yelled and stormed off.

Eli looked worried. She had never gotten this mad before. Usually she would just ignore him for a few minutes and then she would be fine but this was the first time she had yelled at him about it. He thought about the way he was acting. Why did he do these things to hurt her? He looked around at some people who were lingering in the halls still staring at him. His gaze met with Clare's and she looked shocked as her cheeks turned bright red. He watched as she and KC walked away. He shook his head disappointed in himself and decided it would be best for him to just go home. Maybe he should have just stayed home with Julia like she wanted. He took out his phone and texted Julia.

"Going home, Pick you up after school...?"

Sighing he put some books in his locker and snuck out of Degrassi to his hearse. As he approached his car Bianca was standing against it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sounding annoyed. She really was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Not happy to see me?" She pouted. "Saw your little fight with the girlfriend and figured you were going to head home."

"Yeah well, you should go back inside before the bell rings." He said.

"Why? Can't I come over?" She begged.

"No." He said simply.

"Why not? You let me in your bed before, don't you remember?" She said getting close to his ear and then whispered. "The first time you went down on me."

"I remember I just...I'm not in the mood alright?" Bianca frowned as he said this.

"Maybe I can help put you in the mood." She said gliding her fingers through his hair. He shook her off and got in Morty.

"Come on Eli." She whined as he sped off.

Clare sat in her English class which Eli was usually in with her. He always sat in front of her and it annoyed her. She despised him. Sex was suppose to be made for the person you love and he threw it around like it was just a game and stupid girls in the school fell for it. They all knew he had a girlfriend who obviously cared about him yet they still continued to go after him. Clare wondered how much patience Julia must have for him staying with him all this time after he's screwed god only knows how many girls. If KC ever did anything with another girl he wouldn't get a second chance with her. But of course, KC wasn't like that.

Julia walked into the room and took the open seat in front of Clare. Clare watched Julia sit seeing she was crying. They weren't good friends or even acquaintances but she felt like she needed to say something.

"Um…Julia?" Clare said softly. Julia turned around wiping her eyes a little.

"Clare, right?"

She nodded. "Uh, You ok?" Clare asked. Julia shook her head.

"Eli?" Clare questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know why I bother."

"I would have been gone a long time ago." Clare said.

"It's not so easy when you love the person."

"He obviously doesn't love you."

"He never has sex with any of them." Julia said sounding like she was trying to convince herself of something.  
"What?" Clare looked confused.

"Some stupid rule thing he tells all the girls he fools around with. They can't leave marks on him and they are allowed to anything but sex."

"Julia, that's gross. Just let him go."

"I wish I could…" She sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him." She said looking down at her text.

"No, that's what he wants don't you see that?" Clare was getting frustrated.

"I know but, I need him."

Clare rolled her eyes. Julia decided to stay the rest of the day. Maybe it would make Eli think she was really mad and he would finally come to his senses after two years.

"Psssst."

Julia's eyebrows pushed together after hearing an annoying sound from the hallway. Class was just about to start.

"Psssssssst"

She turned around after hearing it again. It was Bianca, a girl Julia had known very well for all the wrong reasons. She rolled her eyes trying to ignore her.

"Come on Julia, it's important." Bianca whispered.

Julia rolled her eyes again and got up and walked into the hall.

"What?"

"I think you should give up on Eli." Bianca said.

"That's what you wanted?" Julia huffed. "Why? So you can have him you skank?"

Bianca scoffed. "Yeah, he wouldn't cheat on me since I know how to please a man."

"Oh really? You think that's the reason he does it hm? At least I've had his dick in me, unlike you."

"As far as you know." Bianca mumbled.

Julia couldn't take it and she snapped punching Bianca in the face. Bianca fell back a little. "Are you fucking serious!" She yelled coming back at her with her own fists. All the kids in the English class were surrounding the two girls now as they were on the floor fighting. Clare sighed, still in her seat.

A teacher came to break up the fight sending both of the girls home for the day.

Julia decided it was best not to call Eli and bother him so she walked back to his house.

She took the same route to his house that she had taken the first day she met him. It had been a long time since she walked these roads instead of driving them in Eli's hearse. Her green eyes drifted back to that day remember the sounds and smells.

_It was spring, a rather warm day. She walked alone to her terrifying house where her abusive father lived. She had longed everyday for some way to escape that dreadful place. Suddenly a shoulder bumped hers causing her to look up out of her daydream. Snapping out of it and looking up her eyes met with his. _

"_Sorry. You alright?" Said a young boy. She nodded silently._

"_You're pretty." He smiled. "I'm Eli."_

"_Julia.." she whispered. _

"_See you around, Julia." He smirked._

_He was cute. More than cute. The most gorgeous thing she had ever laid her eyes on. No chance. He must have a girlfriend._

"_Hey wait!" She yelled as he turned around._

"_Um…My shoulder kinda hurts now…"How lame._

_Eli smirked again. "Oh, well. I guess I should make it up to you somehow then."Julia didn't know what to say. She stood there as he walked back over to her taking her hand in his and walking back to his house. He cooked her dinner and she spent the night there. She had only gone home once after that day and it was to pack her things and get away from her terrible father._

When she arrived at Eli's house though it was technically her house as well, she knocked. The door swung open and Eli hugged her tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said sounding like he was crying. She didn't say anything and then a strong smell hit her nose.

"What's that smell?"

Eli smiled.

"I'm cooking you dinner."

"W-what? You haven't done that in awhile." She walked into the house.

"I know. You deserve it. I'm such a jerk Juls."

She smiled. He had never said that to her before. Maybe he really was changing. Maybe her having a back bone for once was helping. He walked over and held her close whispering in her ear.

"I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore, I'm so sorry."

She smiled again now with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Eli..I love you too."

"Come on let's go wait in our room while dinner finishes. It still has a good hour in the oven before it's done." He said taking her hand leading her to their room.

She smiled looking at what a mess their room was. It was hard to fit all of their things in one tiny room. Suddenly Julia felt Eli's lips pressing against her neck. She smiled and slid her fingers through his hair.

"You still mad at me?" he mumbled while kissing her neck. He made her feel so weak she could barely answer.

"N-no."

He smirked laying her down slowly on the bed continuing to kiss her neck. He straddled her legs as the dangled off the edge of the bed. She let out a soft moan and gripped at his hair. Slowly he slid her shirt off kissing her collar bone, down her ribs to her belly button and back up reaching her breasts. He grabbed them through her bra and she moaned. He smirked.

"Come on Juls, I'm barely touching you." He joked.

"I just..want you." She managed to get out between moans.

He quickly unhooked her bra exposing her breasts to him.

"Well, what exactly do you want?" He teased her kissing directly around her nipples.

"Please Eli.." she begged spreading her arms out and running them along the bed sheets.

He smirked and took her nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently causing her to moan loudly. She gripped at the sheets as he sucked a little harder. A confused look came over her face as she felt something lacey in her hand. She looked over at her hand and pulled a pair of underwear out from under one of the pillows. Giving it a good look she realized it wasn't hers. Eli had a girl in this bed? The bed she slept in with him every night. She pushed him off her getting dressed. He fell back onto the floor.

"Ow, what the hell Julia?" He shouted. She threw the underwear at him.

"In our bed Eli! I was stupid to think you could change!" Tears were running down her face at this point.

"That was from like a week ago! You're not even giving me a chance!"

"You've had plenty of chances!"

He didn't know what to say. He just stood there staring at the floor shaking his head.

"We're done, aren't we?" He said quietly. Julia wiped her face with her shirt sleeve.

"I'm done with your lies." She said. "Maybe when you grow up…Maybe when you stop hurting me. You tell me you love me but all you do is lie to me and make me feel like shit. You're just like my dad…" She started putting some of her stuff into a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, anywhere is better than here."

"I can't just let you leave. Please don't do this."

"I'll go to my mom's…"

Eli started to cry seeing that she was serious. It had never come to this. He had pushed her too far, broken her. He walked out into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Julia was done packing what she could fit. The rest wasn't important. She stopped in the kitchen and looked at him.

"Will you at least let me know your safe at your moms?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Julia…I love you.." He said still crying. She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Walking out that door would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Eli gave her everything two years ago; an escape from her dad, love, and a place to live. Did she want to throw it all away without giving him one more try? She glanced at him sitting there. Deciding it would be her final memory of him she closed her eyes with tears running down her face and walked out the door.


	3. Don't Leave Me

A/N: What the heck guys, why do you all want Julia to die? xD There would be no surprises if I did that! ;)

Clare smiled holding KC's hand tightly as they walked through the park. It was their little shortcut. Clare's house was just on the other side and it was a nice memory for them to do every day. Clare's blue eyes glanced up at KC. He was staring straight ahead not paying much attention to her but she smiled at him anyway.

"KC?" She asked grabbing his attention as he looked down at her.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Why do men cheat on their girlfriends?"

KC wasn't expecting Clare to come out with such a blunt question. Was she suspecting him of something?

"Um, well. I don't know Clare. I've never done it."

"I know." She laughed. "But you're a guy so I thought…I dunno maybe it's just in your genes."

"Girls cheat too you know." He said.

Clare didn't say anything obviously not convinced by his answer.

"Some guys I hear do it because they aren't satisfied with the girl, either sexually or emotionally. Some do it because they feel suffocated. Some don't know any other way out of the relationship."

"What about…" Clare bit her lip unsure what KC would say about the subject. "If a guy has a girlfriend, who is really nice, but he cheats on her all the time."

"Well then Eli wants to have his cake and eat it too."

"Who said I was asking about Eli." Clare swallowed hard.

KC rolled his eyes. "It's obvious. Who else would you be talking about?"

"I just want to know. I can't understand him."

"Why do you care?" He asked a bit annoyed. Clare wasn't trying to upset him though that's what it seemed like it was coming down to.

"I…don't know." She did know. It was his eyes. Many times Clare would catch Eli staring at her from across the hallway. She wouldn't even know he was there and something would draw her attention to where he was standing. Their eyes would meet and sometimes when KC wasn't around she stared back. Just standing there, blue meeting green like they were the only two in the hallway. He pulled her in. She wanted to get inside his head, inside his soul.

"_Clare?" She heard from behind her turning around. It was Eli. She could feel her face getting hot. He always made her feel nervous. It had something to do with the way he looked at her. _

"_Um, did you do the English homework?"_

"_Of course." She said._

"_Could I…" He didn't finish his sentence and Clare had already handed him a sheet of paper._

"_You are such a life saver."_

"_Maybe you should spend more time focusing on your homework instead of on your girlfriend."_

_Eli chuckled as Clare turned toward her locker putting some things away. Eli stood behind her now and moved some of her hair off her neck._

"_Maybe I could show you how to forget to do your homework once in a while."He said into her ear. Clare felt something happening in her pants. Something she only felt when she would read her vampire novels._

"_You're sick." She said slamming her locker and shaking the feeling off. How dare he talk to her that way._

"_Come on Clare. Don't you ever get curious what everyone's always talking about?" He said knowing she was a virgin._

"_No." She lied walking to their English class. _

"_Okay, sure." He said walking beside her and placing his hand on her ass. Her jaw dropped. An overwhelming feeling of anger took her over. She raised her hand and brought it harshly across his face._

_That was the last time they spoke._

"Hello, Clare?" KC said trying to snap her out of her flashback.

"Oh uh, sorry." She replied shaking her head.

"Having a fantasy about Eli?" He half joked.

"N-no. You're so weird." She smiled.

They reached her house and Clare frowned knowing KC would have to leave her now.

"Don't be sad." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right." She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I'll talk to you later tonight." He smiled and walked back through the park.

Clare waved as she watched him walk away. It was hard to believe how perfect he was. She walked into her house and set her back pack down by the door. She had an English assignment due so she decided to get started on it right away. Just as she sat down with her laptop on her lap her door bell rang. She sighed and stood up to answer the door. She assumed it was going to be someone from her church group standing there but she was very surprised to see Julia.

"Clare…" Julia whispered resting against the door frame looking like she had just been hit by a car.

"Julia? W-what happened? How did you know where I lived?"

"I..I di-" Suddenly she fell into Clare's hallway, passed out from whatever it was that had happened to her. Clare shook her lightly and called her name but she didn't answer. She scrambled for the phone and dialed 911.


	4. Beautiful Mess

Omg guys. 3 I'm sososo sorry about not updating. School killed me but I have

graduated now and only work part time so I have time to update. :] Since I

have so much free time, You guys get 2 chapters!

Julia's eyes blinked open to the scene of a hospital bed room. One she had

been all too familiar with. She sat up quickly and then lay back down

realizing that it was a bad idea as she got a surging head ache.

"Julia?" Asked a soft voice

She peered around but the view was fuzzy. Over her bed she saw a shadowy

figure as it came into focus. It was Clare.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a worried brow.

Julia shook her head not wanting to speak. Not even wanting to think about

what had happened. She wondered how fate had brought her stumbling feet to

Clare's door step.

"You don't have to tell me what happened." Clare said. "But at least say

something.."

"I'm fine." Julia said shakily. Not the first time she had been here for this

reason.

"I...Took your phone and called Eli...he's on his way."

"What?" Julie shook her head trying to get up. He was the last person she

wanted to see. "Why?" She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Because of what you said about needing him...I thought maybe you would

need him now."

"He's the reason I'm here...if he would have just stopped messing around with

other girls..." She rambled tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"Julia...I'm sorry Eli can't man up and dedicate him self to you but at least he

can be here...as a friend?"

"Clare, are you really that stupid?" Julia cried trying to stop her tears.

"W-What are you talking about?" Clare asked.

" 'Sorry Eli can't man up?' What makes you think KC is any different?" She spat

angrily.

"W-why would you say that? KC would never do that to me..."

"No? Where is he now then Clare? Hm?"

"A-at home...With his mom..."

"You really believe that? Do you ever check on him? Do you ever see him past

four in the afternoon except on days you've planned it? No. Do you know why?

Because you've got a routine. And he knows it. And he doesn't think silly little

Clare would ever suspect him." Julia was angry at her situation and she was

taking it out on Clare. She knew all about KC and his ways. He was no

different than Eli.

Clare blinked away tears from Julia's harsh words now feeling stupid for even

helping her. Without saying anything she stood up and rushed out of the

hospital. She didn't bother with the elevator even though she was on the ninth

floor. She couldn't stop moving she just had to go. Go to see if Julia was just

trying to make her feel bad or see if she was telling the truth. She reached

the bottom floor and rushed through the blurry front doors on a straight path

to KC's house with her tears flowing like a waterfall. Suddenly she felt

something hard bang into her knocking her to the ground. Gasping to catch

her breath Clare looked around for signs of what she might have clumsily ran

into. Finally it came into focus. It was Eli. Who looked as if he had also been

running.

"Clare..." He said standing up after also being knocked back to the ground.

He went over to help her up.

"Thank you for calling me about Julia, is she okay?"

Clare didn't know what to say. She took Eli's hand that he was offering and

stood to her feet. Eli looked closely at her and noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Clare didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to tell him what was wrong.

Instead she acted like he wasn't even there and ran off. A confused look

came over Eli's face but he needed to make sure Julia was alright.

Clare finally reached KC's mother's apartment. She climbed the stairs up to

the floor he lived on. She had only been here a handful of times and had only

been in KC's room once. The night she lost her virginity. She was scared but

could tell he loved her. She knew he would never hurt her. That night played

in her memory as she reached the door. Tears fell from her eyes again but

she knew in her heart that KC was in there, probably just sitting on the

computer doing homework or having dinner with his mother. She tried

knocking lightly but there was no response. So she knocked again only louder.

Still nothing.


End file.
